The present application relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector having a terminal position assurance device (TPA).
It is known in various industries to have electrical connectors in the form of plugs and headers to provide electrical connection in such systems as automotive systems, for example, for engine electronics, engine control management systems and the like. It is also known to have “anti-scooping” devices such as posts or ribs (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,525) which prevent electrical connection of mating connectors at an angle other than along a common longitudinal axis. Typical anti-scooping ribs are inserted adjacent the terminal cavity. Current connectors may also use a terminal assurance member (TPA) to assure that the terminal is properly positioned in the cavity. For connectors having a front loaded TPA, the TPA is inserted adjacent the terminal cavity. Many current electrical connectors have a space adjacent to the terminal cavities to accommodate the TPA. Additionally, many current connectors may have more than one row of terminal cavities. Consequently, in connectors using a front loaded TPA, space is needed for both the TPA and the anti-scooping rib. The problem is that in some current connectors having closely spaced terminal cavities, the space is not available for both the typical TPA and anti-scooping rib.